


Nimbus

by Kuro_Sakura_Ookami (orphan_account)



Series: My Longfics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, YOAI, Yuri, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kuro_Sakura_Ookami
Summary: Within this world of jungle wilderness dwells a village of savage shifters. One rule is never go past the boundaries into leech territory. When this rule is broken causes four of the village's inhabitants to be captured. Will they be able to tame them to become civilized or stay as rampant beasts?





	1. Flicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! So, while I'm working on updates for things I randomly had this come to mind this morning for no reason whatsoever. Hopefully everyone will like it.

Sekito: I'm sure they will. People seem to at least.

Rakknar: True.

Kuro: Oks, so what I allow is positive and constructive feedback. No flames or negativity is allowed. By negativity I mean no bullying, harassment, etc. towards me or my stories because if there is any then I will report you.

Sekito: Oh and this is an AU. If there's any mention of canon in your comments it will be ignored.

Rakknar: We hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this. It's something Kuro is taking a chance on.

Kuro: Yeps. It'll be a good stretch for me.

Sekito: Now, please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some comments. We look forward to hearing what you think. Enjoy loves!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: OroJira, KakaObi, SasuNaru, SakuHina, and itaDei. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Nimbus

Chapter 1: Flicker

In this world there are two species known as vampires and shifters. For the latter of the two it ranges between multiple kinds. Within this terrain of jungle and wilderness is where savages live. They have created a type of village for themselves. What they do is ensure none of them go outside the boundaries set. Going near the mainland is forbidden. The same goes for interacting with any civilized people. They are considered dangerous. There is an ample amount of individuals that live in this village. They have been born and raised into this type of life. They've been taught how to fight and survive.

Heading out of the hut is a white haired man with sapphire blue eyes. Garbed in the traditional furs he has frog and toad features. His skin is tanned with a well-built form. Having a rapier blade on his person he went out to see to the fishing nets to reel in whatever had been caught. Humming softly to himself he hadn't noticed that someone is watching from the other side of the river. The side that he's on is the furthest point from the mainland while the other side is where the shore of the mainland is. The river spans a great distance in between the two shorelines. Taking the fish he had managed to catch he began to skin it while keeping the meat that would be edible for consumption. Taking what he had managed to salvage he returned to the village to disperse the rations. That way everyone received an equal portion. It's just one of Jiraiya's duties as the cheiftan. When he's done he goes to where the younger shifters would be waiting to be given some orders for their training today. When he arrived he noticed there didn't seem to be as many as usual. Most likely the others had grown up enough to partake in hunting or other duties that needed to be conducted by older people of the village. Those who can participate in training are usually between adolescent and young adult years.

"Hey all," greeted Jiraiya to those who came for training today.

"Yay, you finally came," cheered the spiky blonde haired male known as Naruto who can be a troublemaker at times.

"Hn, of course he would," scowled the raven haired male beside him who is known as Itachi that's within his early adulthood years while Naruto is near adulthood even though he does act childish sometimes.

"H-Hello sensei," stuttered out a raven haired female with lilac lavender eyes who is the same age as Naruto.

"Is this all of you?" Jiraiya asked, astounded to see the lack of people here although it's to be expected.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, knowing there didn't seem to be a lot here. "Oh, Obito was supposed to show up."

"Am I late?" Panted out the slightly younger than itachi raven haired male.

"Nope," assured Jiraiya, hiding a smile.

"Phew, good," sighed Obito in relief.

"We'll start now, ok?" Jiraiya told them as he received nods or murmurs of agreement from the others.

Each of them are different shifters. Naruto is a kitsune with fox ears and nine tails along with slanted eyes and a lupine nose. For Itachi and Obito they are both avian shifters. Itachi is a crow while Obito is a raven. Both have obsidian wings, talons, and beaks. For Hinata she is a lioness with feline ears, tail, and fur. They all wear traditional furs for their status within the village. While Hinata, Itachi, and Obito have homes and families of sorts there's one who remains on his own. That would be Naruto. His parents had died at his birth. Jiraiya, being the godfather, took Naruto in. So, he hasn't exactly been on his own even though he may feel like it. Then training began. When it finished Jiraiya dismissed them all. There would be a meeting later. What has disturbed him is noticing that people from the other side are growing near to the village.

The others scampered off. Jiraiya hoped that Naruto wouldn't disobey the rules. Although knowing him means he'll probably get up to no good. Sighing, he hoped that he would be good. When Naruto went off he wanted to explore. The others had went off to either relax or whatever. Naruto didn't exactly have a home to return to even though he technically did. It's a little complicated. Deciding to explore outside of the boundaries he had somehow stumbled across those that are considered dangerous. He had been chasing some butterflies while exploring around. He hadn't noticed that he crossed over the lines.

"What do we have here?" Asked a low voice that sounded kind of like Itachi, but softer.

Gulping, the blonde looked around to see a male with raven hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes staring at him. Raising his hackles he unsheathed his tanto blade in preparation to fight if necessary. Raising a brow, the other male remained where he stood. Approaching slowly he didn't want to frighten or startle the fox.

"What do you want?" Barked Naruto.

"You're not from here, are you?" Asked the male who smelled of death and blood.

"Nope," shook the blonde in affirmation.

"I see," mused the leech while circling him. "Then why are you out of your village?"

"Um, I went exploring," replied the blonde nervously, remaining on guard if this guy tried anything against him.

"You'll be coming back with me," said the immortal before putting a leash on him that would shock if Naruto tried to escape or get it off.

"What?Hell no," objected Naruto, struggling as the electricity hit him in low to medium jolts causing him to yelp from the sudden impact.

"Too bad. Come on, little fox. I'll take you back to my crypt. Life with a vampire won't be as bad as you think."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While Hinata had at first thought of returning home she went a different way. Yes, going home would be nice, but it didn't bring her any happiness when her parents thought of her as a disappointment compared to her cousin Neji. Nothing she did seem to be enough. What she had thought is to run away. Maybe on the other side she would find greener pastures. Packing quickly while her parents and sister were busy with things she left. Nope, no note had been left behind for them. Leaving the village she padded along the pathways until reaching where she thought the borderlines would be. Fortunately, she passed over it within no time at all. Continuing to walk she could hear footsteps approaching. Stiffening, she halted until seeing a rosette haired woman walking in her direction. Eyeing her suspiciously,Hinata remained where she stood.

"Hmmm?" Asked the other woman when she eventually did spot the lioness. "Oh my. Are you ok?"

"Um, n-no," admitted Hinata, biting her bottom lip.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Sakura held one of Hinata's in her own, "Do you want to come home with me? I see you must be from that savage village."

"Y-Yes," stammered out the ravenette, blushing a light pastel pink.

"Ok, come on," ushered Sakura while leading the feline back to where she lives on the other side of the river.

When they arrive on the mainland she takes the lioness to her home. Shutting the door behind them she takes Hinata into her living room to have her sit down. Taking in all of the scents, Hinata felt relaxed being here. She doesn't know why. Maybe it's how it feels more like home here than where she had been born and raised. Sakura hummed while preparing some tea. Coming back into the living room she had two cups along with the kettle accompanied by honey, sugar cubes, etc. There are also some salmon, cheese, and crackers. The salmon and cheese have been sliced.

"Help yourself," Sakura told her while putting some honey and a sugar cube into her tea before stirring it.

Hinata put some honey into her cup before stirring it as well. Nodding, she perked up at smelling fish. Taking a slice or two she nibbled on it. Being here might not be so bad. Maybe she could cal this place her home instead. Hopefully she wouldn't be missed. Knowing her family she probably wouldn't. It's why she fled to be taken here. By the scent and feel of how Sakura is reassured the neko that things might be alright. She'll just have to wait and see.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Having left the house, Itachi and Obito opted to go on a walk. The two are brothers after all. What the two birds didn't expect is to have walked past the line into enemy terrain. When they are halted by stumbling across two of the opposing people dining on a few deer they stopped in their tracks. With all of their training it hadn't been enough to prepare them for this to occur. The chieftain would be pissed whenever he finds out that some of his people had been taken by their foes.

"Hmm, it seems we've found something," mused the silver haired male of the two.

"Yeah, un," agreed the blonde as both had turned their attention to the two avians.

"What do you want?" Asked Obito, glaring daggers at them while he and itachi remained on the alert if they needed to fight against them.

"We hadn't thought any of you would be out this far," admitted Kakashi, turning the page of his book he had been reading.

"Oh?" Asked Itachi, raising a brow while he slowly unsheathed his knife to hold in hand in case he thought it necessary to use against either of them.

"Yep, hmph. You two will be going with us," smirked the blonde, holding a net in hand.

"Why?" Demanded Obito to know, not moving from his spot.

"Because you have value," said Kakashi simply before swiftly putting the net over the two before dragging them off with them to return back to their home on the other side of the river.

Neither Itachi or Obito are pleased about this. Both know that they're going to be in over tier heads. At least they could deal with this. Although there's no telling what will happen to either of them. All they can hope for is that Naruto and Hinata are ok. What they don't know is that they had been caught as well. Arriving back at their home they placed the two in their respective rooms. Removing the nets they attached a leash to each that's latched to a spot on the wall high up enough for both to be unable to reach it.

"We'll be back in a little while," reassured Kakashi before the two left to leave their captives alone.

Padding into the main building that lies in the center of their town is where the King of the Vampires remains. Most people just know him as Orochimaru. Sitting on his throne is where the obsidian haired male can be found. His amber orbs took in the report given to him. Apparently some shifters had wandered outside of their limits. They had been captured by his children. Nodding in approval, Orochimaru thought it's about damn time they found their mates. What he's after will be the chieftain of course. It's only a matter of time until Jiraiya walks out of the village to come looking for his missing savages. Until then he would lie in wait for when the time arrives.

"Everything is going oh so well. Now, it's only a matter of time until that toad falls into my trap."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, I had told Capricorn earlier today I'd be working on another surprise. This just randomly came to mind. besides, it's a good stretch. Two new ships and something different story wise. Hopefully everyone enjoyed how things unfolded in this chappie.

Rakknar: It's definitely interesting.

Sekito: Indeed.

Kuro: Hehes

Rakknar: The next chapter of this will be out whenever they have it written up. Knowing them it will probably be either later today or sometime this weekend. It just all depends on when it's finished.

Sekito: Until next time please remember to review loves!


	2. Roar

A/N: Hey ya’ll! Hehes, welcome back for the next chappie of Nimbus. Oh my ra, I absolutely love working on this so far.

Sekito: Aw, that’s great!

Kuro: Yeps!

Rakknar: As you should.

Kuro: Hehes

Sekito: We hope you all are liking it so far too.

Rakknar: Hmm, indeed.

Kuro: It’ll be interesting for ya’ll to see what happens this time. Hehes, hope you all enjoy!

Sekito: Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some reviews. We look forward to hearing what you think. Enjoy loves!

Chapter 2: Roar

Stepping out of his hut the chieftain noticed there are some of the inhabitants missing. Frowning, he wondered what could have happened. Then the worst situation came to mind. Did they somehow step over the line into where people from the mainland could catch them? It’s definitely a likely possibility. It doesn’t please him at all. Alerting the rest of the village he would be away he appointed his second in command, Asuma, to be in charge while he’s gone. Informing him of what needs to be done he knows the village is in safe hands with the substitute chieftain. Heading out he makes his way for the leech’s domain. Bracing himself for whatever may come his way he continued along the path. What he hadn’t expected is to come face to face with his mortal or perhaps more correctly immortal enemy, Orochimaru.

“Well, well, it’s nice to see you stumbled into my web,” chuckled the king of the undead race. “Come, I’ll have you reunite with your lost ones.”

“They were captured,” stated Jiraiya, following him wearily because he knows he isn’t to be trusted.

“Oh yes,” smirked Orochimaru, leading the way to the main building in the town on the other side of the river where his kind reside on the mainland instead of in the wild.

Being led inside, Jiraiya remains on his guard. There’s no telling what tricks Orochimaru will pull out of his sleeves. Once they are inside, he asks for his children to bring in the ones they brought home with them. Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura enter with the ones that crossed the boarder into their territory.

“Are you guys ok?” Asked the toad worriedly.

“Yep,” gulped Naruto, knowing they’d be in trouble. “We’re sorry for breaking the rule.”

“What matters is I found you and you haven’t been harmed,” said Jiraiya gently, knowing they didn’t mean any harm by it.

“What will happen to us now?” Demanded Obito to know, glaring daggers at the silver haired male keeping a close eye on him.

“You’ll remain here,” answered Orochimaru, knowing he would be the source for information even though his kids could easily supply it as well. “It’s what happens to anyone from the jungle crosses into our area.”

“Why?” Is all Itachi asked in response while the others are taking this in.

“Because like everyone else we do require mates,” smirked the ruler. “Now, you all are dismissed for the time being. There will be a meeting in a few months. We will also be meeting with the person Jiraiya put in his place while he’s here.”

“Understood,” said Sakura before everyone left the building to return to their own individual homes. “Now, you’re coming with me.”

Swallowing hard, Jiraiya knew that he would have his work cut out for him being with the leader of another race. What he hopes is the others will be ok without him. All he can do now is deal with the fate he has been delivered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside, Sakura led Hinata back to her home. The two talked off and on about various topics. The two found out they have quite a bit in common. Plus, both seemed to suit each other well. Scratching behind one of Hinata’s ear caused the lioness to purr contentedly. Rubbing up against her leg, she had her tail swishing back and forth. Giggling lightly, Sakura had the other woman sit on her lap while they had moved from inside to outside against one of the cherry blossom trees that had petals falling to billow in the gentle breeze. What Hinata wondered is if she had found the one for her. It had been told in a depiction on the wall that when someone did find the one fated for them it would click and they would eventually go through the process. Hopefully this is the case for them.

“You’re w-warm,” mewed Hinata, leaning against the other woman in a relaxed position.

“Hehe, thanks,” Sakura gave a small smile, holding the feline close. “You’re very cute.”

Blushing, Hinata had never really received being flirted with before, “T-Thanks. Y-You’re v-very pretty, Sakura.”

The rosette blushed a color to match her hair from the compliment, smiling softly, “Aw, thanks.”

“D-Do you t-think the others w-will be ok?” Asked Hinata, concerned for her friends.

“Probably,” reassured Sakura, not wanting the lioness to be too worried when she trusted her brothers would be fine in attempting to tame the beasts they had chosen.

“I-I hope so,” murmured Hinata before yawning.

“Come on, let’s go back inside and take a little rest. I promise you I won’t bite too much,” teased Sakura before carrying the neko inside to go lie down comfortably in her coffin. “When we get up I’ll make us some supper.”

“Mmm, sounds nice. Ni-night Saku,” mewled Hinata, curling up into a ball as she turned into cat form beside her before closing her lilac lavender eyes.

“sweet dreams, princess.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In Sasuke’s house he had taken Naruto there after being dismissed from his father’s abode. He knew that Orochimaru used the main building for meetings along for his own homestead. When he and his siblings grew to the proper age they had been given the opportunity to move out to live their own lives. They still keep in touch with thier father considering they live in the same town. Showing the kitsune around he wondered why he felt such a strong pull to him. Noticing the blonde growled at him didn’t surprise him in the slightest. It seems Sasuke will have a hard case on his hands to tame. Good thing is that he knows how to deal with someone that’s like this. Let’s just say he has prior experience whenever they’ve captured intruders.

“What do you want with me anyways?” Sighed Naruto, plopping down on the ground.

“Not much,” admitted Sasuke, knowing the blonde must be wondering where he stands with him. “You’re with me now whether you like it or not.”

Glaring daggers at him, the kitsune bristled, “Nope.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow, amused that the blond challenged him.

“There’s no way in hell I’d let you have control,” said Naruto with his lip curled into a snarl.

“Aw, that’s too bad. I was starting to think you were cute,” taunted Sasuke with his lips twitching ever so slightly.

“Don’t patronize me,” scowled Naruto. “Ugh, I’m hungry.”

“Here,” Sasuke handed him a bowl of ramen he had made beforehand.

“Yay!” Cheered Naruto, hearing the vampire chuckling in amusement to see that’s what calmed him down.

He’d stow that away for later. At least he knew one thing that would work. Hopefully he’d be able to find other methods to tame this wild beast of his. Perhaps in due time he will work Naruto’s walls down enough for him to maybe trust him. It’s all a matter of time and effort. It wouldn’t be easy, but life never is.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Taking Obito back into his home, Kakashi decided to make some food for them. Nope, he’s not entirely heartless as most think he is. Somehow he does have some feelings for the raven he has in his hold. Maybe in time he would let him off the leash. That would only be when he can trust Obito enough along with ensuring he wouldn’t run or fly off.

“What are you doing?” Asked Obito wearily, plopping down on a pillow with his wings slightly outspread enough to drop a few of his glossy feathers.

“Making some food,” explained Kakashi, not sure what Obito liked and disliked. “Onigiri and miso soup sound good?”

“Yep,” nodded Obito, taking in his new surroundings while also trying to avoid looking at the leech that captured him.

“Good,” Kakashi continued fixing the meal before handing Obito his portion and then settled across from him, but kept his distance because he didn’t want to be pecked at with that beak of his.

The two ate in a companionable silence. The sound of munching and chopsticks moving could be heard. Obito wondered how the other male could eat with a mask on. It seemed as if Kakashi has something to hide. Obviously he wanted to find out what his secret is. Kakashi has his mask lifted up slightly, but not enough to reveal anything. It’s enough to allow him to eat without any complications. There hadn’t been much talk during the meal. Taking the empty dishes he put them in the sink to soak. Kakashi then returned to where Obito sat. They would need to talk about a few things.

“I’m bored,” said Obito as a few more feathers fluttered down onto the floor around him.

“I can tell,” noted Kakashi. “We need to talk first then I’ll show you around here properly. Does that sound good with you?”

“I guess,” shrugged Obito.

“Good,” smirked Kakashi, knowing this might not be as terrible as he thought. “First off, we need to discuss some ground rules.”

“Like what?” Asked Obito, mildly interested.

“You can see your brother as you please, but going anywhere outside you’ll need to be with me,” explained Kakashi. “Aside from that nothing else for now.”

“Seems simple enough,” muttered Obito, stretching before getting comfortable and all on the pillow he claimed for himself. “What if I wanna go flying? I don’t like being cooped up like a hen, ya know.”

“Again, I’ll go with you,” winked Kakashi, knowing that his kind can indeed form wings of shadow if they felt it necessary to use them.

“Uh, ok then,” said Obito a little nervously, unsure of how well that’ll go between them. “Good to know.”

“Hn, well, I’ll make sure you being here won’t bore you too much. I can assure you there are things here versus the jungle that will blow your mind. But we’ll take small steps since you’re not used to all of this yet. In time you’ll become accustomed to civilization and if you aren’t then we’ll figure out another way.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Within Deidara’s home he took the crow inside. Showing him around he then made some food for them. The blonde figured he would be hungry. Besides, he didn’t want itachi to lose his strength. Knowing they would have a rocky start didn’t surprise him. One could say he expected it to happen. It was like that way too with his previous mate Sasori. He hoped the redhead is happy now with the one that’s supposed to be his match instead of him. Itachi didn’t know how to exactly figure out the other male. Perhaps he will with spending more time with him. Until then he would be left in a state of intrigue. Handing him what he had prepared which is just some onigiri in a light ginger sauce along with some stir fry veggies with noodles he hoped that would be ok. Deidara gave him his portion before settling down.

“I hope this is ok, un,” said Deidara to his avian companion. “I don’t eat much meat.”

“Hn, it’s ok,” replied Itachi quietly, nibbling on his food although he seemed to like it.

“Uh, so, as you can tell I haven’t really had any company in a while, hmph,” explained the blonde nervously.

“You’re not as badass as you show,” teased Itachi, appreciating the meal as he put the empty dishes in the sink when he’s done with them.

Shooting the crow a light glare the blonde responded with, “Pfft, like you’d even know, un.”

“You’d be surprised,” retorted Itachi with his lips twitching ever so slightly.

“Ugh, fine, hmph,” huffed Deidara.

“So, any rules here?” Questioned the Uchiha, studying the surroundings of the interior of the blonde’s home.

“Don’t go outside without me, un,” explained Deidara, thinking about it. “We’ll go flying together too, ok?”

“Hn, very well then. Try to keep up when we’re in the skies,” challenged itachi.

“You’re on, hmph,” grinned Deidara, knowing this would be fun.

Maybe this won’t be so bad with having a crow around. He could be better than Sasori ever was. We’ll just have to see I suppose, un.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Hehes, this is pretty fun to write.

Sekito: Plus you have the collabs to do with Capricorn too.

Kuro: Yeps! I always love writing with and for her. It’s always an amazingly awesome time.

Rakknar: Good, that’s how it should be, hikari.

Kuro: Hehes, true.

Sekito: We hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. Kuro is trying to make the chappies for this longer. They think they’ll stick to the main four pairings. There might be others implied and/or added as it progresses. It just depends on what they feel like.

Kuro: Indeed….we’ll see what happens I guess. *shrugs*

Rakknar: Now, they will have the next chapter out whenever it’s written up. Just be patient with them. Until next time remember to review!


End file.
